Echo
by Reficular
Summary: He couldn’t wait to get out there and sing his heart out, but then reality hit, they weren’t chanting his name. The name they were chanting was Sasuke. No Pairings. AU R


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for my English homework, so if it sucks please tell me! Absolutely any suggestions are welcomed cause this is supposed to be my first draft.

**Echo**

Naruto's face, body, and presence were all hidden away by the shadows, yet it still didn't stop him from quaking with excitement. He clutched the microphone in his sweaty palms, eager to bare his soul through his music. A few feet away, off the stage, an audience roared with impatience. He couldn't wait to get out there and sing his heart out, but then reality hit, they weren't chanting his name. The name they were chanting was Sasuke.

The fact that the audience wasn't screaming out his name wasn't a surprise anymore. They didn't know him and as far as they knew an Uzumaki Naruto didn't exist. There was only Uchiha Sasuke and the other members of the band. The compromise that he'd be singing without any acknowledgement and Sasuke lip-syncing to his material had been going on for months, so it didn't faze him one bit like it did when he first found out.

* * *

It started a year ago, when Naruto was first signed. Of course like any excited teen he didn't bother to read the fine print before signing the contract. As soon as he scribbled down his name on the documents, Kabuto, his newly acquired producer let out a small smirk as he stretched out his hand to retrieve the papers. Naruto willingly handed them over, his face stretched out in a friendly Cheshire smile.

"Welcome to Sound Records, Naruto," Kabuto congratulated.

"Thanks, I can't wait to record my first album," Naruto jubilantly replied.

Kabuto smiled sympathetically, "Actually, don't you mean Sasuke's new album. He will be the one that's going to be topping the charts, with your voice of course."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears and the information was just too shocking for him to register. He stood stark still, eyes as wide as plates, and his mouth was moving but not a sound was made.

"So, I take it your okay with this," Kabuto finally said breaking the silence. "Well see you tomorrow at the studio."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed finally regaining his senses.

"Yes?"

"What did you just say about this Sasuke person and my voice?"

"Well, you won't sell albums so we decided that if we have Sasuke as the cover boy we can actually make a profit," Kabuto explained slowly and carefully as if Naruto was a child.

"What do you mean I won't sell albums?" Naruto shouted. "If I couldn't sell albums then why did you sign me?"

"You have a wonderful voice," Kabuto started, "but let's face it people don't want rock lyrics coming out of boy with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. They want someone like Sasuke, raven hair, black eyes and pale skin. The silent brooding type is what sells records. If I put you out there, you'll be laughed off the stage, with people screaming poser."

Naruto's chest tightened and for a moment he couldn't breathe. The truth really stung, especially since he was so happy just moments before. He couldn't believe that his dreams of being signed and sharing his music were finally coming true, only to find out that it was a ploy so he would sell his voice. His voice was the only thing that he had that was special and for someone to take it away because they were more special was tearing at his very being. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kabuto speak.

"You really have no choice, you already signed a contract."

After a few moments of silence a "fine!" was heard.

* * *

Naruto was snapped out of his reverie as he heard the music start to play. He lifted the microphone up to his lips and started to sing. A sad melody filled the stadium and for the first time in years he thought back to why he wanted to sing so badly.

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, when Naruto was only five. He could hear the children outside laughing and jumping in leaf piles while their parents admonished them, but all he really cared about right now was whether his grandmother would make it. He looked at her pale, once vibrant skin and graying strands of hair. He couldn't help but weep as the only family he knew was leaving him. A little hope sparked in him as he saw her eyes open, those clear tired blue eyes stared into his, giving him a warm smile.

"Naru-chan, can you sing me a song?" Tsunade strained to ask before guffawing in a torrent of violent coughs.

"Grandma, are you okay?" little Naruto asked frightfully.

"I'm fine but please do me this one last favor and sing me a song."

Naruto took his grandmother's hand in his own and started to sing "Run." Throughout the song he couldn't help but be overcome with sadness and as the song finished he laid his head on her chest only to hear the faintest of heart beats before it stopped entirely. He lifted his eyes and saw a serene smile on her lips and silently vowed to give others the same peace he gave her through his music.

* * *

Naruto finished his song with an inaudible sigh. He had been singing his whole life for the sake of others, not once caring about himself. He started singing because he wanted to make others feel better and he wanted them to know there was someone out there with a life wore than that of theirs. He had sung for the people that never once cared for him. Now, here he was at the deepest corners of the stage feeling miserable while everyone else probably felt happier than they've ever been.

He was sick of it; he wanted his own happiness for a change. He dropped the microphone right after the audience had stopped cheering and right the band started to play. The sound the microphone made echoed throughout the stadium, interrupting the band's music. When the music stopped, all that was heard were receding footsteps and outraged yells.

**Author's Note:** I hope I get a good grade and please review.


End file.
